ekotheworldfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Undead.exe/Weighted Threshold Estimates from Potential Abilities and Cosplay
Overview Written below is a framework for estimating the maximum number of stat points you can gain from potential abilities and cosplay stacking. The totals for potential abilities in particular is overestimated due to scarcity of potentials with the maximum estimated weight for most playstyles, as well as the existence of useful potentials which cannot easily be accounted for with this framework. One fairly quick conclusion which can be drawn is that there is far more room to build on the stats considered in this framework via cosplay stacking rather than the potential abilities, due to the disparity between the average ER potential being worth 100 points and 10* gacha pieces being worth at least 160 points as of the 2019 releases. Weighting Framework In general, the framework considers the six attributes from the stat build system (STR, VIT, AGI, DEX, INT, MND), as well as a few additional stats that can be found in both potential abilities and cosplay pieces: *HP (generally considered as 1:1 to VIT unless you're using Guardian, Fighter, Magic Knight, Thief, Assassin or Lancer) *Cast Speed or Def Mult (Cast Speed + 1 being worth 20 points) *Physical or Magic Crit Mult (10% being worth 20 points) Of these stats, only the ones relevant to your specific build and playstyle should be considered in the frameworks. This means that bishops who don't attack should not include STR or INT in their estimates, and Sabers with no healing skills should not include MND in their totals. Potential abilities not considered within this framework are generally ones which cannot be directly mimicked via the stat build system or cosplay pieces. This can range from certain battle attributes (e.g. Magic Crit, auto-attack speed), conditional effects, additional battle skills and stat multipliers whose effects scale depending on what your base stats are without them. Potential Abilities Particular Overestimation Points *The average estimates are generally set lower than the maximum stat points you can find in a potential for that slot (e.g. STR + 100 exists for the R-hand slot on Lancer, but an average of 90 is used). This is because most builds will not be able to fill up all 7 slots for that gear type with potentials matching that weighting (e.g. Magic Knight and Monk do not have any R-hand potentials worth 100 points to most physical attacker builds) *Right and Left: Crit users in particular will find a fair amount of crit rate potentials in these slots, so it's unlikely you'll actually want to approach the max point estimates *Head: outside of magic classes, you will very likely have difficulty finding multiple potentials worth more than +40 to your particular build Limitations *The above table doesn't consider stats gained from direct equip effects, so gears like the Downfallen Raja's Skull (VIT + 50, INT + 50 from direct equip) need to be given special consideration if directly worn *Crit Rate, Crit Resist and MP are amongst some of the more numerous potential abilities that some builds may make use of, but aren't properly accounted for with this framework. Some functional endgame crit builds may have weightings as low as 1100~1200 points with the current framework *Guardian builds in particular cannot be properly analyzed with the current framework for potential abilities due to their overall preference for DEF, Def Mult, Guard Rate and Guard Mult, along with the relative scarcity of VIT potentials in comparison to these as a whole. Cosplay Slots Cost-efficient version 10* version Limitations *The base values listed above are from the 2018 "Escalating Stats" pattern. The maximum amount of points you can get is technically higher if all your cosplay pieces are from Escalating+ gacha sets with particularly good bonuses on all parts *The stat penalties are ignored here since it's assumed that you would have chosen penalties in stats that you don't value, but sufficiently large penalties of certain types can impact the performance of some classes (e.g. Fighters generally don't rely on dodging, but a large AGI penalty will impact on its DEF values) *The current framework doesn't properly account for certain bonuses found on cosplay: **ATK% (potency varies depending on level of ATK and STR in build) **HP% (similarly to ATK%, potency scales depending on character's VIT and HP) **ATK (generally ignored due to STR being far more efficient in raising ATK) **DEF (Inconsistent pattern between values found in cosplay and potentials) **Elemental Resist (Value is debatable when spread across elements rather than being concentrated) **MP (generally much more easily gained via potential abilities rather than cosplay) *Cosplay builds with similar weighting values can still have wildly differing performances depending on what kinds of DX/burst skills they come with *Similarly weighted cosplay builds may also perform very differently depending on exactly how their points have been distributed and whether the spread supports the playstyle *There's no indication of whether similarly weighted builds would indicate similar performance levels between two entirely different classes (e.g. comparing a Guardian with a Wizard) Category:Blog posts